


Days end

by Nox_Lamenta



Series: OC development and Shorts [4]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, dramatic title for less then dramatic story, for sake of when i dnd them in a scifi campainge, guardian is tired, short fic, trying to write them more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:13:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27515890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nox_Lamenta/pseuds/Nox_Lamenta
Summary: Winter is tired.
Series: OC development and Shorts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681708
Kudos: 3





	Days end

Winter slumped into the pilots seat, their jumpship was sitting in orbit above earth. The day had been far too long, round apon round of crucible, gambit, and strike for nowhere near enough reward. Winter turned to look up “We done with bounties now Tepid?”

Tepid was nestling into their little hammock rigged to the cockpit’s ceiling, just over Winter’s current seat. Their eye flicked down “No other bounties logged presently. We’re free for the remainder of the day.”

Winter sighed “Thank fuck…”

Tepid sat thinking for a moment, before floating down to rest on Winter’s sternum “Did you want to head back to base? Our next commission isn’t til next week.”

Winter hummed “Debating, someone’ll inevitably call up and practically demand I drop everything and be back at the tower… It’d be nice to be back at the quiet though…”

“So, home?”

“... Home.”


End file.
